Diamond tools such as a diamond lath tool, comprising a shank formed with a mounting hole in which a diamond tip is inserted and secured therein, are well known. A diamond tool comprising a shank A provided, at its front end, with a generally L-shaped groove having a recess in which a diamond chip B is fitted, as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, is also well known. The diamond chip B is covered and held by a cover C (FIGS. 9 and 10) while being observed by a projector and the like to accurately extend the chip by a predetermined amount.
The cover C is first secured to the shank A by means of a set screw D and is then bonded by means of a sintered metal E (FIGS. 9 and 10) to the recess. Thus the chip is rigidly fixed to the shank. The manufacture of the above mentioned, known, diamond tools requires a number of operations and a skilled operator. In addition, the diamond chip tends to shift in or separate from the mounting hole or the mounting recess, particularly in the case of bonding the chip with the use of a sintered metal. Furthermore, it is very difficult to manufacture a diamond tool having the necessary accuracy in the order of one-hundredth or one-thousandth of a millimeter.
In the case of a second type of diamond tool comprising a diamond chip held by a cover, the necessity of the cover increases the dimension of the shank. This drawback presents the serious problem that the diamond tools come into touch with one another in an automatic cutting machine including a number of tools and that chips produced during the cutting operation are moved onto the upper side surface of the cover above the diamond chips and come in contact with the work-piece, resulting in damage to the surfaces of the work-piece.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a reliable diamond tool which is simply, easily and inexpensively manufactured and which includes a diamond chip rigidly secured to a shank with high accuracy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a relaible diamond tool which does not contain a cover, i.e., a diamond tool comprising a diamond chip having a cutting plane flush with a surface of the shank, which is simply, quickly, easily, and inexpensively manufactured, wherein the diamond chip can be rigidly secured to the shank with high accuracy.